Juntos otra vez :
by nickiii
Summary: Jude&Tommy/sadie&kwest/karma
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: Primero que nada queria decir que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, quizas haga aparecer algunos de mi autoria los capitulos seran algo cortos pero vendre con varios prontito lo prometo :), las canciones que utilzare tampoco me pertenen y quiero aclarar que esto es solo por diversion, nada mas, espero que les guste bye :) **

La joven se encontraba en su avion de regreso a casa habían sido casi dos años desde que se había arriesgado a dejarlo todo por continuar con su sueño, levanto la ventanilla para encontrarse con un sol radiante apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras pensaba lo que le había ocurrido en esos cinco años en los que había cambiado todo...

Haber ganado instant star le había abierto las puertas del mundo aunque en un comienzo le había costado, su primer album no se había vendido tan bien como esperaban, aunque la gira habia sido un existo, cuando volvio de su gira se encontro que G major su disquera estaba en manos de darius le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a ese cambio, su segundo album había sido muy bueno para luego tenerla en las listas altas de musica, pero en ese proceso se empezo a enamorar de su productor que nada mas había sido un amor platonico por la diferencia de edad, cuando se comenzaba a cumplir el tercer año con G major ella y su productor el aclamado Tom Quincy o mas conocido como Tommy Q de boyz attack, pudieron tener una especie de relacion estable, pero como siempre el drama se hizo presente en varias ocaciones. Pero todo se comenzo a desenrredar de a poco tommy y jude terminaron ya que el tenia que cuidar a su madre que estaba enferma dejandola sola aunque le costo salir adelante lo hizo pero se hizo, aunque en su pena hizo un tercer album asqueroso ya que no tuvo la ayuda de su productor de todas maneras lo enfrento con la frente en alto, hasta que el volvio y todo se volvio complicado pelearon por el desestre de ella pero aunque fue incomodo al principio ella se empeño a que queria re lanzar el disco pero esta vez con la ayuda nesesario y con el animo correcto, gracias a eso todo resulto excelente tommy y jude estaba como amigos pero sabian que nunca lo podrian ser y se dieron cuenta cuando a ella una psicotiva fan la secuestro para crear la cancion perfecta, su 3 album relanzado tuvo un existo inminente ademas de que su secuestro le habia dado propaganda por lo que darius estaba faliz, la relacion entre tommy y jude parecia comenzar arreglarse cuando desde londres le ofrecieron una oportunidad que no podia negar, tommy queria estar tranquilo alejarse de la fama mientras que jude estaba dispuesta a disfrutar ese desafio sola aunque eso costo dejar a su productor, amigo y amor.

Y ahora nos encontramos con 2 años despues en el avion que la traia a casa...

flashback...

- suerte en todo hermana - Dijo sadie

- Gracias suerte a ustedes tambien - Dijo jude dandole un abrazo a su hermana y mejor amigo

se habia subido al auto y al mirar hacia atras vio como tommy le hacia una sonrisa, estaba claro que no había reconres.

fin de flashback

Se subio al auto que la esperaba fue enseguida a su casa, en ella no había nadie sadie seguramente estaria cenando con kwest, dejo sus meletas en la entrada cubrio su pelo y decidio ir a su lugar favorito...

Tommy Quincy se encontraba mezclando el segundo disco de milo el segundo ganados de instant star algo molesto ya que nunca le había agradado ese chico, cuando vio una sombra parada que lo observaba

- darius estoy trabajando aun tengo 1 hora antes del plazo

- siempre tan perfeccionista Quincy - Dijo una voz femenina

el se dio vuelta en su silla para que desde la sombras apareciera ella...


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de la autora: Como dije los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es originalmente de mi cabeza jaja em.. les dejo el segundo cap apartir del proximo tendran titulos espero que me dejen sus comentarios bye :D**

**En el capitulo anterior**

Tommy Quincy se encontraba mezclando el segundo disco de milo el segundo ganados de instant star algo molesto ya que nunca le hab a agradado ese chico, cuando vio una sombra parada que lo observaba

- darius estoy trabajando aun tengo 1 hora antes del plazo

- siempre tan perfeccionista Quincy - Dijo una voz femenina

el se dio vuelta en su silla para que desde la sombras apareciera ella...

Jude se acerco con delicadesa para apoyarse en el vidrio el no la dejaba de mirar era increible que despues de 2 a os la volvia a ver, estaba hay era real, estaba cambiada ya no tenia la cara de ni a si no era una mujer de 20 a os pero seguia siendo la misma su pelo seguia rubio pero lo tenia un poco mas largo de la ultima vez hasta los hombros con algunas ondas, Tommy salio de su trance y lo unico que hizo fue abrazarla, ella lo recibio con gusto mientras que ambos sentian ese olor tan familiar, esos minutos que estuvieron abrazados fueron eternos pero para el se sentia bien volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

se separaron y ella tomo el asiento libre mientras que el continuaba su trabajo ninguno se animaba hablar, pero con solo sentir sus presencias ambos se conformaban

- supongo que estas aqui por la boda de kwest y sadie - Dijo sonriendo

-pense que no vendrias

- es mi hermana, me mata si no venia

- no te imaginas lo histerica que esta

- peor que karma - no - Dijo sonriendole

- me hubiera encantado hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir al aeropuerto con esto

- me llevas - Dijo sonriendo - viene en taxi

- claro

El tomo su chaqueta de cuero y se fueron juntos, basicamente hablaron de como hab an estado todos nada mas, Jude llego a la casa y sadie la recibio mientras que kwest salia a recibir a su mejor amigo afuera

- terminaste el cd de milo - Dijo el

- si por fin

- soy tu mejor amigo tommy y si necesitas hablar sobre... jude, sabes que estoy - fue extraño - Dijo el

- en un momento estoy solo en G major y de la nada aparece, por que no me avisaron

- no pensamos que fuera ir enseguida a G major

- es impulsiva lo sabemos

- exacto pero alegrate, es Jude

- si es Jude, ahora me tengo que ir pero nos vemos en unos días

- la boda es en 3 d as recuerda que tienes que llegar

- no me la perderia - Dijo dandole la mano - dale mis saludos a sadie.

Tomo su convertible azul electrico y se fue, en esos 3 d as jude estuvo todo el tiempo con sadie, no pudo dar un vistaso por la disquera pero era mejor la prensa se hab a enterado que ella estaba en la ciudad ademas de que su nuevo disco hab a salido y ya era record de ventas, practicamente estaba liberada de su contrato con la disquera de londres, lo que le dio un alivio ya que esos d as que hab a vuelto a compartir con su gente le hizo darse animos de quedarse hay pero no sabia si hacerlo o no esa era la pregunta mas importante.

Esa tarde estaba con sadie en la casa tiempo de hermanas

- como viste a Tommy - Dijo la mayor

- fue raro - Dijo metiendo la cuchara en el helado

- es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado

- pero paso

- tommy siempre sera importante para mi pero nada mas

- nunca llegamos a ser estables

- quisas sea tu oportunidad, ahora

- sadie! te escuchas tengo que regresar a londres tengo compromisos con la disquera

- tu misma dijiste anoche que estabas liberada de tu contrato con London records

- pero tengo una vida alla, no tirare todo a la basura por tommy Q

- estas creciendo jude, recuerdas que casi te vas a tailandia con el - me iria con el a todos lados - Sadie la miro y la abrazo - quisas si me quedo tenga una vida normal

- Jude nunca seras normal, la musica es parte de ti

- por que pensamos tanto

- no se ni yo entiendo esta converzacion, ambas comenzaron a reir - te he extrañado

- vuelve al estudio jude - Dijo sadie - nadie lo sabe pero hace 1 a o que no grabas nada

- lo se nunca pense que grabar la cancion del sotano fuera tan dificil

- es la cancion de tommy, tu misma lo dijiste te costo por que no estabas con el

- eso mismo digo yo, no seria mala idea volver al estudio, sobre todo en G major

- piensalo - Dijo sadie

La chica se levanto por que su telefono sonaba entonces, ella miro la guitarra junto con el diario, mientras pensaba que hacer


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa aquii nuevamente cn un nuevo cap.. perdon la tardansa es que recien estoy de vacaciones y me tome un tiempo gracias por el comentario =) ojala les gustee este capitulo.. la cancion que usare sera love story de taylor swift.. aclaro nuevamente que los personajes no me pertenecen y menos las canciones, es solo algo por diversion =)**

**En el capitulo anterior**

- no se ni yo entiendo esta converzacion, ambas comenzaron a reir - vuelve al estudio jude - Dijo sadie - nadie lo sabe pero hace 1 a o que no grabas nada - lo se nunca pense que grabar la cancion del sotano fuera tan dificil - es la cancion de tommy, tu misma lo dijiste te costo por que no estabas con el - eso mismo digo yo - no seria mala idea volver al estudio, sobre todo en G major - piensalo - Dijo sadie

miro su guitarra y quedo pensando

Y por fin habia a llegado el d a de la boda donde todo era un locura, sadie era muy perfeccionista por lo que estaba pendiente de todo jude estaba algo cansada de su propia hermana por el hecho que estaba vuelta loca ademas de que karma era una de sus damas de honor por lo que tambien estaba algo preocupada, pero todo iba perfecto el lugar elegido hab a sido la playa se hab an puesto carpas que cubrian el sector de los invitados era un lugar perfecto, las 3 chicas se trasladaron hasta la playa para prepararse

- y si no llega - Decia sadie

- llegara - Decia jude como por decima vez

- tranquila todo saldra perfecto, querida - Dijo karma

- sadie - Dijo jude al preocupada - mama y papa vendran

- por desgracia si, con sus respectivas parejas

- ah.. entiendo, ire a ver a el sonido ya vuelvo - Dijo sonriendole

Los invitados empezaban a llegar, cuando jamie se le acerco dandole un abrazo seguido zeppelin, al rato varias personas que no recordaba entre familiares la saludaron, ella se subio al escenario donde cantaria para su hermana cuando se le acerco spid

- parece que tommy no llego - enserio? no lo habia a notado

- a mi no me mientas has estado mirando si se aparece desde llegaste

- no solo por el tambien por mis papas - mira quien viene hay...

Ella coloco el microfono entonces vio como tommy venia perfectamente con un traje negro que hacian resaltar sus ojos, se puso nerviosa sentia su corazon latir mientras lo observaba como saludaba a kwest, se saludaron con la mirada cuando una chica de cabello color cafe se le acerco y le tomo el brazo, saco la mirada de el y empezo a prepararse. Cuando estaba todo en orden comenzo la ceremonia, sadie se veia hermosa se hab a atado su cabello rubio a un lado con una lazo color crema muy lindo, todos sonrieron cuando vieron a la novia aparecer, el sacerdote comenzo hablar, pero jude no estaba interesada en eso la verdad es que su vista sola se le iba a tommy con su acompa ante que se veian bastante juntos, cuando termino la ceremonia todos se movieron a una de los toldos anexos donde todos tomaron asiento, mientras caminaba hasta ese lugar se le acerco jamie y se fueron abrazados hasta hay cuando llego karma que se unio a ese abrazo con spid.

Despues del vals de los novios, era tradicion que los demas comenzaran a bailar se unieron sus padres, luego karma con spid, zeppelin con jamie y luego tommy con su chica jude tenia un vaso de champa a en su mano mientras se lo trago todo kwest al notarlo se acerco a ella

- todo bien jude?

- perfecto - Le hizo una sonrisa

- segura...  
- quien la de pelo cafe - Dijo tomando otro vaso pero kwest se lo quito

- taylor, es modelo - su debilidad - Dijo llendose

Se sento en la mesa donde estaba tommy, karma, darius, portia, comenzo a convenzar con los ultimos dos ya que no sabian de su regreso hasta al verla en ese lugar, mientras que tommy la miraba y sonreia nada mas, la chica se tuvo que levantar, el siguio su camino con la mirada estaba hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo largo bastante elegante con su cabello suelto que se movia con su caminar pero su vista fue interrumpida ya que taylor se acerco a el a invitarlo a bailar, pero la musica no duro tanto por que jude se subio a la especie de escenario que hab a para decir una palabras...

- Hola primero que nada felicitaciones kwest y sadie, espero que sean muy felices por que se lo merecen, su amor es una gran inspiracion para todos, les deseo lo mejor los quiero mucho a ambos, y espero que esten siempre y para siempre juntos, por eso les dedico esta cancion

_Ambos eramos jovenes cuando te vi por primera vez _

_cerre los ojos y los recuerdos llegaron parada_

_ alli en el balcon con el aire del verano_

_Mira las luces, mira la fiesta, los vestidos del baile _

_Te veo entrando entre la multitud _

_Y diciendo hola_

_Rapidamente supe Que eras mi romeo: tu lanzabas guijarros al rio _

_Y mi papi dijo: alejate de julieta _

_Y yo lloraba en las escaleras Rogandote, por favor no te vallas_

_Y Dije, "Romeo, llevame a algun lugar donde podamos estar solos _

_Yo estare esperado; todo lo que queda es huir Tu seras el principe y yo la princesa _

_Es una historia de amor - bebe, solo di si_

_Entonces heche un vistaso al jardin para verte _

_Permanecimos callados por que nos mataban si nos escuchaban_

_ Asi que cierra los ojo; vete al pueblo por un tiempo Por que tu eras mi romeo, yo fui una carta escarlata _

_Y Mi papi dijo; alejate de julieta Pero tu eras todo para mi; y yo te rogaba, por favor no te vallas_

_Y Dije, "Romeo, llevame a algun lugar donde podamos estar solos _

_Yo estare esperado; todo lo que queda es huir_

_ Tu seras el principe y yo la princesa _

_Es una historia de amor - bebe, solo di si_

Tommy la miraba atento mientras la chica cantaba, ella le sonrio pero luego cambio la vista, al terminar la cancion todos le aplaudieron, jude bajo del escenario y la novia tiro el ramo que lo atrapo zeppelin, y spid lo comenzaba a molestar... avanzo la noche y los invitados se comenzaron a ir, jude estaba caminando hasta el auto de jamie que la llevaria a casa cuando, tommy con su chica pasaron iban detras de ella, el le toco el hombre como respuesta instantanea se dio vuelta

- Hola - Dijo el con una sonrisa

- no tuve el tiempo de hablar contigo durante la noche

- ya sabes estaba ocupada - Le sonrio a ambos

- Hola soy taylor

- jude harrison

- lo se- Ambas se sonrieron

- excelente cancion - Dijo tommy - felicitaciones

- gracias - Dijo ella sin animo

- si es excelente, deberias volver a grabar seria genial que tomo lo produjera, no amor? - Miro a tommy en la ultima frase

- seria fantastico - Dijo tommy algo incomodo

- los dejo me tengo que ir

Jude camino hasta jamie pero sentia un algo extra o en su pecho, esa noche sadie y kwest se fueron de vieje entonces tenia la casa para ella sola, pero lo poco que faltaba para el amanecer se dedico a estar en su cama pensando que hacer... de todas formas a la ma ana siguiente ya era un dia normal


End file.
